Our First Family Christmas
by AyaDarling
Summary: a quick christmas oneshot about Harry's first Christmas since the Fall. Really short, but please R


**Everything We Need**

Snow was falling lightly all over London, but in Ottery St. Catchpole the residence of The Burrow paid little to no attention to the falling flurries. There was laughter in the air that had been missing for months and the cheery atmosphere was even catching to those that wished to hide in their rooms. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, spouting spells softly, flourishing her wand, getting everything ready for the Christmas Eve party that night.

"Ginevra, are you done folding those clothes?" Mrs. Weasley called into the living room.

"Yes, Mum! Though I wish Ron was here, he could have done it a lot quicker, he can do magic now," The fiery redhead grumbled under her breath.

"What was that, dear?"

"I finished with it Mum!" She shouted back.

"Good, Good dear, please come in here for a minute," Mrs. Weasley pulled out a chair and sat down, motioning Ginny to do the same.

"Ginny, I just wanted to say how proud of you your father and I are." At this point, the speech that Mrs. Weasley was about to say was lost in a sea of tears. "Our little girl…"

"Oh, mum! You and dad, Harry, Ron, Hermione…they all did more then me. I was locked it that bloody room most of the battle…" Her voice faded as her mother squeezed her into an infamous Molly Weasley hug. It was just at that moment, which the rest of the Weasley clan came marching in, bearing a Christmas tree bigger then Rebeus Hagrid, laughing and chatting boisterously. Mrs. Weasley quickly brushed away the tears and ran to greet her husband and children.

" I don't know why we had to carry the bloody thing!" Ron complained.

"Because it just wouldn't be Christmas if we levitated it all the way home from the Lovegood's." Hermione Granger replied, "But since we _are _here…"she then uttered a quick spell and moved the tree into the living room where Ginny had just finished with the laundry.

Ginny was bouncing up and down, her auburn braids moving as well, as she waited impatiently for her mother to stop squeezing Harry Potter to death,

"Really Mrs. Weasley, Happy Christmas to you too," He said awkwardly.

"Oh, Harry, call me Molly, I've told you before!" she admonished teasingly. As soon as she had released Harry, Ginny flew into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas Harry," She said before she heard a coughing noise coming from her brothers. "oh, shut up! Its not like I'm snogging him or something," she retorted sharply, kissing a red faced Harry again, just because. After all the greetings were done, Molly, Hermione, and Ginny returned to the kitchen to finish last minute details for dinner.

In the living room, George was standing in front of the fireplace, staring at the family portrait on the mantel. All the Weasley's were waving happily back at him. But George's eyes were swimming with tears. He felt a hand on his shoulder, then a second, and a third, then a fourth and a fifth. He looked up and saw that his brothers and Harry, no, all his brothers were behind him, supporting him. He smiled and looked back at the portrait. In the painting, Fred gave George a high-five and Percy was screaming wordlessly at them for something. George sighed and turned towards his brothers with a silent thanks. No one said anything, but the silence was enough. Percy walked up to his brother and enveloped him into a hug, whispering, "We miss him too," George just nodded. And this was the scene that Mr. Weasley walked in on. Leaning against the doorway, Mr. Weasley smiled at his sons, Harry being included in on that statement.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat but only Harry looked up, He motioned for Harry to follow him outside. Walking next to Mr. Weasley, Harry felt a small sadness for this man and his family, but also knew that Fred wouldn't want anyone shedding tears over him, not when he loved to laugh so much.

"Harry, m'boy, I asked you out here for a minute just to tell you that Molly and I…well, we consider you family, you know that. Erm, what I am trying to say is…we consider you like a son…no, not like a son, you are our son. In all ways that matter, Harry," For the first time since Harry had met Mr. Weasley, he was at a loss for words. He just stared blankly at him. Then he smiled, a wide smile that seemed to stretch on forever. "Thank you, Mr…Dad." Mr. Weasley smiled and ushered Harry back into the house where everyone was waiting.

Sitting down at the table, Harry looked around. On his left sat Ginny, the girl he loved and would ask to marry him one day, on his right sat his best mate. Ron sat hand in hand with Hermione and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you," He whispered in her ear. George was telling Percy and Charlie a joke, something about the Ministry, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were conversing with Bill and Fluer. It was at this moment that Harry truly knew what Christmas truly meant. Harry smiled at everyone, slowly standing and clearing his throat.

"I know that I am not the greatest of speakers, that should be left to Hermione, but…erm…I just wanted to say that though we have all lost something in this war, I think we have the greatest thing we could ever ask for this Christmas—" He paused and looked around the room.

"Great food!" George and Charlie shouted

"Presents!" Ron exclaimed with a glare from Hermione.

"'Appiness," Fluer added.

"Friends," Percy and Bill said.

"Each other," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley contributed.

"Love," Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Happy Christmas," Harry finished.


End file.
